


What Comes After That

by minglingcrab



Series: Hanging Like Bricks Don't (a.k.a. aliens make them do it) [2]
Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Aliens Make Them Do It, Crack, F/M, M/M, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-04
Updated: 2010-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-09 07:19:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minglingcrab/pseuds/minglingcrab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was commentfic to cheer jerakeen up, so, yeah.  Remember how Kris was all stressed about what to tell Katy?  Yeah?  'Kay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Comes After That

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jerakeen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerakeen/gifts).



“I guess I should start with—okay, there were these aliens,” Kris says.

“Holy crap, you _cheated_ on me?” Katy says.

“Yeah, but—” Kris blinks. “Wait, what?”

“Aliens.” Katy’s lip quivers, but she looks angry more than anything else. “You think I don’t know what comes after that?”

“. . . no?” Kris says.

-

“Wait, wait, I’m trying to _tell_ you something,” Kris says.

“You know, I knew these looked familiar.” Adam admires Kris’ panic button on its chain. “You’re right, they’re all over the place, aren’t they?  I think I saw those guys from that TV show wearing—oh, look at that, a nipple,” and he shoves the panic button out of the way again.

“But—still talking here—” Or trying to. Baseball, Kris thinks faintly. Um, roadkill? His _mother_. “Apparently this kind of thing happens all the time—”

“_This_ kind of thing?” Adam says, doing that thing with his tongue again.

"Holy shit, it _should_," Kris says, and then they have a lot of sex, since he can't remember what he'd been trying to say, anyway.


End file.
